fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheia (God Genesis)
Backstory Sheia was a tribal warrior from a universe inside Lakia's Multiverse. She and her Warrior tribe worshipped and served a God name the God of the wild. Sheia and her family were very loyal to this god. He asked them to commit sacrifices in her name, and they did so, even tho they felt it was wrong. One day, that god committed an atrocious act. He forced them all to fight to the death to prove who is the most loyal, and the most worthy. Sheia did not want to fight at all, but others were so loyal to him they fought without hesitation. Only Sheia and her mother were the only ones that didn't want to fight. The God of the wild commanded them that they fight or they die. They both disagreed. He ordered the rest to kill them first, but her mother shielded her. She finally picked up her weapon and fought off the rest of the tribe. This pleased the God of the wild. Sheia shouted and pleaded that he stop thus madness. Her mother had killed 20 tribe members, before she was finally overwhelmed. She was angry. A green aura covered her body. This peaked the God's interest. He ordered that the rest kill her and they will be free, they again obeyed and charged. Sheia had defeated them all flawlessly. The God couldn't mistake it. She had became a god of her own. But one that was created out of pure spite, anger, and most importantly vengeance. After she had killed all of them, he told her she was the champion, and the most worthy. Sheia didn't buy into his words at all. With a thrust from her staff, a green energy power shout out of it at faster than light speeds and pierced his shoulder. She was aiming for his heart, but he was fast enough to at least avoid a killing blow. He was now fearful of this tribal goddess of rage, and he had fled. Sheia had become known as "God Slayer." She killed any gods she could find in that universe. So much so she gained a known reputation throughout multiple universes and even the multiverse. She now despises gods. She sees them as evil vermin that must be eliminated in order to restore balance. Although she is a god, she denies this truth. This allows her to push on without wanting to kill herself for being the thing that she hates. Sheia, never found the god of the wild again. She did not have the ability to travel in between dimensional barriers Gods used to enter universes freely. All because she denies her godhood. She was greeted by Atlas, and his Allies. Upon sight, she was ready to take them all on, but even she knew that was difficult. She readies her staff but Atlas insisted she heard him out. He told her that she should help him in his crusade to bring ruin to all the gods and stand over the entire multiverse and beyond. She told them, she would help, but only if he helped her track the God of the wild. He agreed, and they found him, and Sheia finally got her revenge. She told Atlas one important thing. That after she eradicates all the gods, that she will come after them next. He didn't care about her threats and smiled and said "That's fair." Divinity level Sheia has a divinity level of 157,907,350 Appearance See picture Personality Sheia despises anything even remotely connected with godhood. Like Remia, she is a god slayer. She dedicates her life to destroying any god she comes across. She joined Atlas' team, despite it being full of gods, because of mutual goal. She told him after they succeeded she will kill him and the rest of the team next. Sheia ignores the fact she is a goddess herself. She knows that deep down in her core that she is, and thus she will have to take her own life when she rids the mutliverse of Gods. She shows mercy, and compassion to everything else. She has never taken a life that wasn't of godhood since her ascension. She does not prefer to even fight with anything that is not related to being a god. She spared Remia and Gabriel because they are merely angels. Beings created by an evil god. Her cruely depends on how evil the god is. She has slain several "Non bad" Gods, however their deaths were swift. She prefers to kill Gods like Aurora and Atlas in the most brutal way possible. She is also quite arrogant due to her fighting skills. Sheia walks and speaks in a very casual "I'm superior to you" Manner. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Sheia, God Slayer, Tribal Goddess, Goddess of revenge, Embodiment of vengeance Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: 7,075 Classification: Goddess, Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Staff User, Green Energy Manipulation (Sheia can generate powerful divine green energy to use for offense and defense),Conceptual Manipulation (As a goddess, she has control over concepts), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Sheia can destroy souls), Flight (Via Green nimbus), Attack Reflection (Via spinning her staff and green energy), Forcefield Creation (Via green energy created by staff), Resistance to Power Nullification and Reality Warping (Unless a higher being), Acausality (Type 2) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Defeated Gabriel and Remia at the same time with no issue) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Constantly tagged Gabriel and Remia) Lifting Strength: Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Godlike Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: Her Bo staff Intelligence: Supergenius. Weaknesses: Artemis' bow, Dormania's blade, Thor's hammer, and Excalibur Notable attacks/Techniques: Staff Extension: Sheia can extend the range on her staff almost infinitely. She can still swing it around with extreme easy. She uses this to deal with targets that run away. Lightning Extension: She extends her spear at a very quick and powerful manner, to which she can almost instantly pierce an angel or God's body before they can react. Green Nimbus: A green cloud forms under her feet. This cloud is how she flies. It gives her far more mobility than that of someone with actual flight has. Staff Teleportation: She throws her staff extremely quick with extreme force, she is then able to disappear and reappear holding it wherever it is. Butterfly Twist: She uses this to dodge extremely potnent projectiles that seek to cause her harm. She moves her body extremely quick and peforms a butterfly twist. She can use this to dodge multiple insanely quick projectiles as she spins through the air. She used this to dodge all of Remia's barrage attacks flawlessly. Green Goddess Protection: She can form forcefields with her barriers that can repell almost anything. Even Existence Erasure attacks. Green Goddess Wrath: She can shoot out various powerful attacks of green divine energy from her staff or body. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Staff Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 1